


Suszony Zombie

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z okazji gry Zombie kontra Duchy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suszony Zombie

Harry zacisnął cierpliwie usta, słysząc klnącego Severusa i jakiś łomot dobiegający zza drzwi. Mimo wszystko, uznał, iż jego plan był iście Ślizgoński, w dodatku najlepszy, na jaki wpadł przez ostatni tydzień i to po prostu nie mogło się nie udać. Jednak, kiedy mężczyzna wparował z mordem w oczach do sypialni, Harry już wiedział, że jego nadzieja była złudna i właściwie śmiało mógł wykopać sobie jakiś przyjemny grobik na błoniach, póki jeszcze było widno. 

\- Potter, jesteś martwy! 

Jakby nie wiedział. Odwrócił się powoli z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach, machając do Severusa czytanym właśnie podręcznikiem do eliksirów. Mężczyzna wydawał się przez chwilę zbity z tropu, jednak niemal momentalnie na nowo podjął się swojej nadchodzącej tyrady. 

\- Jak śmiałeś tak ze mnie zakpić!? 

Teraz Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami;przez chwilę jeszcze łudził się, że mężczyzna zauważył, iż w rzeczywistości część halloweenowego tortu, którą mu zostawił była znacznie mniejsza, niż wówczas, gdy widział ją, wychodząc na chwilę do dyrektora na herbatę. 

\- O co ci chodzi? - burknął, udając, że jest ostoją niewinności. Przygotował się mentalnie na kolejne wrzaski. 

\- Chciałem zombie! Prawdziwego zombie! Rozumiesz, co to znaczy Potter? Wiesz, do czego w ogóle się ich używa? 

Chłopak zbladł. 

\- Chciałem go ususzyć i użyć do eliksirów, zresztą, nic straconego… - Zawrócił na pięcie, jednak Potter zerwał się już z łóżka, wrzeszcząc: 

\- Ron, uciekaj! Mówiłem, że cię rozpozna!


End file.
